


Survival Of The Fittest

by Nightmaric_Darling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Empire, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Kidge - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie (Voltron), Survival, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaric_Darling/pseuds/Nightmaric_Darling
Summary: The mission was simple: break into an abandoned Galra base, hack their main consoles for information, get out. Turns out, it was not that simple. After going into a mission unaware it was a trap laid by the Enemy, Keith and Pidge must fight with everything they have to stay alive and return to their fellow Paladins as they spend time in a Galran Prison awaiting rescue by their teammates and lions. Maybe this will bring the two arms of Voltron closer together than any training exercise could achieve._______________________Set somewhere in the beginning of season three - before Shiro is supposedly located and found.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jc-drawings (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jc-drawings+%28tumblr%29).



> Due to the rather graphic nature of chapter two I have revised the rating of the over-all fanfiction as we cannot change the rating per chapter and donated the graphic violence warning for safe measures; note that the first chapter is clean of any sort of real warnings and holds a "Teen" rating over-all. Thank you.

Keith and Pidge's first mistake was believing in Coran's and Allura's utterances that their mission would be a simple one. That all they had to do was break into a supposedly abandoned Galra base, hack their systems, and get out within a single Varga. A simple mission for Voltron's arms, right? Should have been easy, right? Sure - but this was Voltron they were talking about. Since when did they  _ever_  have an easy mission when it came to the fuckin' Galran Empire?  ** _Never._**

Their second mistake was falling into a sense of lulled falsehood. They hadn't noticed just how silent the compound was, nor the true ease in which they completed the first half of their mission. Sure the base was quote-on-quote "abandoned", but they should have at least ran into half engaged centuries still patrolling the place. They hadn't crossed paths with a single one the entire time they walked through this hallway and that towards the control room located in the centre of the maze-like building.

Their third mistake in relation to the mission was not being prepared for the besieging of physical Galra soldiers that stormed through the moment Pidge disengaged her tools of the hacking trade from the command console. Nobody had seen the battalion coming, not a single person saw them on any scanner during pre-mission perimeter/building checks. They walked right into a g'damn fucking  _trap_. It had been a _g'damn trap_  from the start.

**-*-*-*-**

Whilst they always went into battle accepting the possibility of death, neither Paladin of Voltron was ready to die. Both parties had so much to live for, to do in the world and accomplish. The desire to survive and somehow come out victorious suffocated both teenage soldiers, their bayards activating in synchrony as the room flooded with more and more soldiers. Gods the odds were awful, this was going to be a messy fight. In silence, they chose to make the first move. They had to. For if they sat and waited for the enemy to make theirs, it would be the end of their lives before they knew it. Pidge and Kieth had to stay four steps ahead of their targets if they had any hopes of making this out alive; pretty badly damaged, most likely, but oh so very much alive and being able to live to see tomorrow.

"Go Loose, Pidge" Keith's voice cut through the fridged air, breaking something within both units. It was a private joke to them but a warning call to their opponents. They struck hard and fast at anything that moved that wasn't coloured red or green; deeming everything around them an enemy with no hope of finding an alley to support them. Out of breath and out of options they pressed onward; the dance of death at its maximum overdrive as the duo fought side by side. For a moment, the two had became one as they tore through the legion of bodies, reading each other's movements as if they were their own. The deadly synchronicity of which they moved was incredible and absolutely frightening to behold. Nobody could deny the bond that formed between them in that ruthless battle. They were pressured to win and they weren't going to let anyone down they held so close to their hearts; it drove them to keep up the heat and intensity when both bodies wanted to break.

Katie still had to rescue her brother from the rebels who saved him and locate their Father so she could take them both home to their mother, Colleen. She knew in her heart of hearts both were still alive and she was going to get to them dammit! Not to mention she was only fifteen- she wasn't ready to see her life cut short at the hands of these monsters. She had things to do outside of rescuing her family after all.

Keith was still hellbent on finding Shiro. In the heat of battle, the red-paladin-turned-black found himself missing the man even more. Missed his comforting words and cool directives on how to handle the situation instead of leaving it up to him to figure out the battle tactics on the fly. He needed his big brother, he wasn't going to die here. No, he was going to win and find him if it was the last thing he did for this unforgiving universe.

 

 

  
Thankfully, they didn't die after the hour-long fight.  
  
  
  


Too bad they ended up captured instead.


	2. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly two months had come to pass since their capture and imprisonment within the Galran Empire's military fleet. The Galra wanted information on Voltron and of the Castle Ship - information they've yet to divulge nor would willing do so for as long as they could; but for how much longer could they really hold out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the rather graphic nature of this particular chapter, I've chosen to go back and update the rating and warnings of the overall fic as a safety precaution for my readers. 
> 
> The particular warnings I want to dish out that affect this chapter are as followed:
> 
> \- Semi-Detailed Violence/Physical beatings  
> \- Mentions of Vomiting  
> \- Near Death of an MC  
> -Stong Language
> 
> You have all now been warned. Proceed with caution. Thank you!

_Roughly two months had come to pass since their capture and imprisonment within the Galran Empire's military fleet._

Whilst they had somehow managed to avoid the arena thus far, the penitentiary they were kept within wasn't much better in comparison to the live-action hellhole. Sure they didn't have to fight to the death for the bemusement of others, but they were constantly being tortured only to be thrown into places with less than ideal living conditions to recover within. It was no wonder infections ran rampant amongst the many holding blocks - they've experienced plenty of them themselves over the brief time they've resided here. The only thing keeping them together mentally was the dwindling hope of their teammates somehow finding them and getting them out of there. They would have given anything to hear the familiarity of their lion's roar and feel green and black's vibrations warm their minds.

Physically speaking about them was an entire story altogether - both paladins have been broken and beaten so many times they have lost count of the injuries sustained. At this point, all they could do was patch up what they could and press onward, praying they wouldn't pick up another infection along the way. The only comfort they had within the ongoing nightmare of their current lives, was the lone fact that they pretty much did everything side by side; for whatever reason, they were even kept in the same cell instead of being separated off. Not that they'd complain - it made it easier in some ways, yet so much harder in other ways. They've long since became painfully acquainted with each other's agonising screams, broken whimpers, and gut-twisting retches despite having not eaten in days because the guards chose to be extra assholish again. Hell, they've more than once been used as bait against the other in attempts of breaking them down; of getting what they wanted out of them.  
  
The one thing that kept them alive instead of dying like so many before them.

The Galra wanted information on Voltron and of the Castle Ship - information they've yet to divulge nor would willing do so for as long as they could; but for how much longer could they really hold out? Especially with the threat of being sent to the Arena hanging over their heads every other perceived day. Were they really ready to become the brand new human champions the Galran arena wanted so badly after they lost Shiro? Could they even handle being turned into new Shiros and becoming just as messed up as he was? Sure they were already half-way there dealing with their own consistent bouts of torture, but could they somehow find the drive to survive and unmercifully slaughter everything in their path? Give up their humanity just a smidgen so they could survive for another day? The answer was left in hollow silence; neither Pidge nor Keith could be so sure, the sensation left an acidic taste in their mouths that couldn't be brushed out or covered up by anything else.

They've tried so many damned times they've given up.

 

* * *

   
"Tell us where Voltron is!" came the impenetrable voice of Commander Dox - despite knowing the answer already. The man was all but screwing with them at this point; having had his interrogation fun for the last hour and now he just wanted to play. He knew very well the two would have no idea where the fuck their teammates were at this point. Oh no, he just wanted to play with his oh so physically breakable toys; it was for this reason Commander Dox was Keith and Pidge's least "favourite" out of the bunch - not to mention the absolute sickest out of the four heads that ran this place like their own personal playground. He made an absolute hell out of their lives.

"Go to hell" Keith barked, a sneer rippling across his bloodied face. "You know we don't know that information," he remarked defiantly, despite knowing that was just the answer Dox wanted. Keith was extremely exhausted and in some serious amount of pain, he just wanted to get this over with and be sent back to their holding cell so he could sleep. He was absolutely _done_ with the world around him. So very, very _done._

"Very well - another round of shocks please, Hora" he replied with a sickening smirk. The frown that shadowed the scientist's face sent a dark chill down Pidge's spine. Keith had already taken five rounds with intensity being boosted each cycle. Whilst "Hora" didn't speak a single word, the frown told her everything she needed to know about this upcoming turn. This cycle would be deadly to the likes of them; the odds of survive would be slim.

"Do it" Dox hissed with annoyance, not enjoying the hesitation shown by one of his own. If Hora wasn't careful she could face being branded a traitor of the empire at the drop of a dime and very well end up in a very similar predicament to Keith - strapped down and completely at the Empire's sadistic mercy. She sighed and quickly moved to comply with what he ordered. Pidge had been silent since the start of this shitshow but she couldn't take it anymore; not with this last shock just seconds away from being forced upon her partner's unwilling body.

"...Keith..." his name hoarsely left her split lips; involuntarily flinching when the chain around her neck tightened to the point it began to temporarily cut off oxygen. She had been told from the start not to speak a word or face the consequences. She was merely there to be a silent witness to the horrific war crimes the Galra continued to commit. Unless of course, she wanted to spill all her secrets about Voltron and the Castle Ship. She didn't care about the consistent asphyxiation caused by little defiant acts like the one she just produced, she just wanted that moment's word to grace his ears. She wanted to Keith know she still stood by him and wouldn't face the torture on his own with her off in her own created world within her mind.

"Hush, prisoner" the guard above her spat, a sneer rolling across his facial features. The tawny-haired teen sneered in return even if she was desperately clawing at her throat attempting to breathe. Thankfully, he let go a moment later - not that he'd willingly done so. They just couldn't have her passing out. She was the star witness after all and they needed her completely awake to soak in each gruelling moment created at their hands.

"My, my - is the little human bitch getting all worked up about her boyfriend getting zappy-zapped? Would she like to trade places? hmmm?" Dox coldly cooed - a glint of destructive malice in his gaze; he really would have preferred to be doing this to her, even if it means her death. He hated her for no real reason other than she simply breathed and continued to live.

" **NO - DON'T YOU TOUCH HER** ". Keith shouted in defiance; white-hot anger slipping across his tired body. He couldn't, wouldn't let them put her through this. He wasn't stupid, he's noticed the continuing strength of each shot of electricity delivered. This next round....there was no way her smaller body could handle it. There was a high chance it would kill her outright while there was only a moderate chance it would kill him if he took it on instead. Still murky odds but they were better than nothing when it came to him. Jesus since when did those become "favourable odds"? This was such a mess. Never mind that now, thankfully his outburst did just what he wanted - it drew attention back towards him and away from her. He had to resist everything within not to shiver in fear seeing the look that marred his torturer's face.

"Is that so...well then m'boy" Dox purred, the man all but readying to cream himself with the ideas of when he could do the body below him. The destruction he could cause.

"Let's just get this over with" the hothead paladin hissed through clenched teeth; heart racing as his mind shouted at him with a distinct _'what the fuck are we doing, Keith?!'_ attitude. Honestly? He had no clear answers as to why he felt so protective of the girl and decided he alone should take on today's rounds of torture. Maybe he'd have time to think about it later, right now there just wasn't time to foster such thoughts.

"You heard him, Hora!" Dox mused with a clapping hold onto the Galran's shoulder. Hora sighed and finally flipped the nightmaric switch; internally wincing as she mentally pictured what would become their visual in roughly thirty ticks. She honestly didn't enjoy this scenario any more than her prisoners did. Too bad her fear of Zarkon and commitment to live outweighed the crushing emotions that drowned her as she continued to inflict such agonizing pain on two individuals that were but children in her eyes.

The scream that ripped from Keith's lips once the surge of electricity hit would haunt Pidge for the rest of her life. Never in the year and a half's time she's known him had she ever heard him scream the way she did right then. It was shattering her completely from the inside out, Before she knew it, she was screaming right alongside him; fighting against the biting chains that left bloodied indents on her skin. Wild desperation storming through hazel eyes as she watched the chaotic scene as his already battered body grotesquely convulsed against leather restraints; her own heart becoming outright tachycardic watching his jump all over the place on the wide-screen monitor above them all. She swore his body was breaking from within by how his body pushed against the restraints, it made her sob harder.

 _**THEY WERE KILLING HIM!** _  
_**THEY WERE LITERALLY KILLING HIM!** _  
_**SHE WAS WATCHING HIM DIE.** _  
_**HE WAS GOING TO DIE HERE.** _  
_**NOOO.** _

"PLEASE" she begged without warning, uncaring of the response she knew would happen. "STOP IT" she wailed, unable to stop the tears as terror ripped through her insides worse than any blade she's taken so far from these monsters. She never once stopped looking at Keith; unable to do so even if she wanted to. To her agony, the only response from Dox was cruel laughter; she didn't need her eyes to know he was mirthfully smiling ear to ear at this point. Dox was enjoying the potential _**murder** _ of an eighteen-year-old _boy_.

It made her physically hurl. The act of doing so resulted in a severe blow to her back by the two soldiers that kept her in chains; causing the tawny-haired girl to throw up all over again; sickness coating her shirt and hands to her utmost disgust but couldn't bring herself to care enough to clean it up. All she cared about was Keith. Memories of their time together both at the Garrison and as Voltron crossed her mind and it destroyed her completely. Visions of him smiling, laughing, having a good time began to bleed with his screams.

It wasn't right. **IT WASN'T RIGHT**.

He made Hora run the electrical charge for two full minutes before he finally let it come to an end. The room became a frozen desolate place as the lines that signified Keith's life became nothing but a single monotone line. Keith was dead. She wanted to vomit all over again as unexplainable emotions destroyed her psyche. That scream of agony turned into a scream of rage as she fought viciously against the bonds that held her. She willingly attempted to break her own wrists to get out of the chains only to be stopped with a star-seeing blow to the head and painful kick to the ribs for good measure. She choked back a painful cough as tears streamed down her face; cold anger burning in her gaze as she glared at every other living individual in the room. She was going to kill them all.

She was about to start another attempt when a sound she swore she'd never be able to hear again pierced the tense air. Keith's heartbeat. Somehow, in the midst of the scuffle, his heart managed to restart itself. Keith wasn't dead. KEITH WASN'T DEAD. Oh, sweet mercy hallelujah. She started to cry all over again as the widest smile graced her pained face. "KEITH" she shouted, so very, very thankful she hadn't witnessed her partner's murder after all. She didn't care she was knocked back to the floor with a heavy backhanded slap. Keith was alive!

" Throw them back into their cells. We're done here " Dox ordered menacingly. It was clear he was absolutely pissed at the near-death Keith experienced. Whilst he immensely enjoyed bringing them to the brink, dead prisoners were useless to him; and he couldn't have that yet with the Paladins. He knew they'd break someday and he wanted those answers to bring to Zarkon; he'd be made a ruler of one of the planets then and be Zarkon's favourite soldier. He'd be recognised far more than he already was! Gah, why wouldn't those fucks break already?!

  
  
**-*-*-*-**

 

_Green. Find Me. Please._

Shaken fingers dug themselves into the dusty clay ground - slowly but surely pulling her exhausted body across the floor with everything they had. She had to get back to Keith, she needed to check up on him and make sure he was still breathing. Needed to make sure his fever wasn't high again like it had been in the middle of the night. It may have been three days since his last major assault, but it had only been eighteen hours for her and she was still very much feeling the agony she had suffered under by their hands.

She had been battered and thrown around like a fucking rag doll; she was sure two more of her ribs were broken and she bruised the fuck out of her left ankle; she'd be lucky to walk on it in a day or so. Right now it was impossible, it hurt too much to her detriment. It was hard to breathe deeply, but she forced a deep breath anyway; even if most of the inhalation was merely pain instead of air. She quietly slipped a grimy hand across his forehead; frowning at the impressive heat that radiated back. Her heart lurched when he let out a low moan, shifting to simultaneously get near her and pull away all at once.

"I know...I know...It sucks man...I'm sorry." she muttered tiredly into his ear, gently stroking sweat-covered locks. "Sorry for waking you - didn't mean to" she explained quietly, feeling guilty for taking him out of what real little sleep he was getting over the last three days.

"Pidge.."

The fifteen-year-old lion pilot looked down to her counterpart with a raised brow, unsure of what he wanted; it was the first time he really said anything since the attack and start of illness. It both intrigued her and worried her just a smidgen, but she didn't say a word about it.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I'd never thought I'll fall for you" he whispered.

What the serious fuuuuuuuuu- did Keith "The Emo King" Kogane just admit to crushing on her? Did she seriously hear him right? No, she had to have been concussed as fuck and hearing things at this point. No no no no, absolutely no fucking way. She was absolutely stunned, unable to form words as a response to his fever-induced admission of feelings. She shook her head, questioning if his fever was actually starting to rot out his brain. She snorted at the thought, but for a moment she seriously considered it; her hand going right back to his forehead and sighing as she realised it wasn't too different from yesterday. That was a well-enough sign. Right? It wasn't like he was seizing yet so it couldn't have been tooo-too bad. Right? Right? She gave him a dubious look, before taking a shuttered breath. This was so far out of both their elements. Jesus. 

" _IF_ you really mean that, then ask me again once we get out of here or at least when you're not delusional with high fevers, Keith," she remarked with a long, studious stare. 

"Alright, Fine." he humoured her, slowly drifting off back to sleep. She shook her head again, lightly running her fingers through his hair to keep him in the right direction of nodding off. Hopefully, he would forget all about it in his sleep; because right now she just had too much going on to handle boyfriend troubles too. Even if she knew she had started to love him back long before he admitted such a fact to her just moments ago. Even before the mission fuck up that found themselves stuck here months down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the monster that had become the second chapter. I promise I won't end it here. I decided I wanted to write one more chapter titled "Rescued" - from that alone I'm sure you can guess the premise of that chapter. Yes, Yes I've decided to give them a happyish ending instead of leaving them in this hellhole I've created for them. Hopefully, I'll have it written and posted within the next couple days. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this little...mess! This was originally based on a very simple Tumblr prompt, but it quickly spiralled into uncontrolled chaos. LMAO. Hopefully, you've enjoyed the angst-riddled madness that this had been so far..Aha..Anyway, on with the show!


End file.
